


Changes in Time

by coffee_ksare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kuroneki, Little Dialogue, Shironeki - Freeform, police force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul - Police Force AU<br/>Amon Koutarou, now a Rank 2 Investigator, is paired up with Kaneki Ken. Whatever he works on with her, it's just not 'right': their cases get solved too smoothly. Of course, nothing lasts forever and something always gets forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sullivan here. This is my second fic and I've actually had this idea in my head for a long time, but never got around to write about it. I don't think this is all that good, but enjoy!

My first day at the police office had an abnormal and mystical atmosphere to it. I had just been promoted to a Rank Two Investigator and been assigned to be someone’s subordinate. My superior’s name was Kaneki Ken. She was a petite young girl at the age of nineteen. She was gentle, kind, shy and soft-spoken; all of them were traits I thought an Investigator would not have.

Despite her age, she was intelligent - freakishily so. She solved math and science problems like a piece of cake, wrote down notes at the speed of light and typed without skipping a beat. However, instead of all the technical subjects, she adored literature. She always knew all the references and allusions in a book or even in a case when pertinent. At first sight, she looked highly unfitting for this type of work, but after seeing her do her work, all my thoughts shifted in a new direction. It was as if she was perfect.

 

I have my work desk next to hers for the sake of being her subordinate and her desk is neat and simple like a student’s school desk. On her desk were piles of paper neatly stacked, files in her drawers and a pencil and pen holder next to her name plaque. She even had a little calandar with important dates marked in a pastel violet pencil crayon. But what stood out the most weren’t those stationary items; what stood out were the books she had stacked up and her two picture frames.

Kaneki had an adoration for books. They were mostly horror and tragedies, surprisingly, but they were all well recognized pieces of work. She had  The Setting Sun  , The  Metamorphosis  , Kafka on the Shore  and  The Black Goat’s Egg . She also had two picture frames on her desk: one in dark wood and the other in silver. The dark wood frame had Kaneki when she was little next to her mother who looked very fragile. The silver one had Kaneki in her high school uniform with a bright mango haired friend’s arm slung around her shoulder. In both pictures, she smiled an energetic and angelic smile as if it came from heaven; it truly showed her happiness.

 

The first few cases we had together went very smooth - almost too smooth. Kaneki specialized in homicide cases, but she was also a field officer. Our very first case was a murder of a man found in the alley. His head had been decapitated and it was found by a university student at Kamii who happened to be one his way home from the convenience store. I had to say, I was a little freaked out. Not by the decapitated head, but how calm Kaneki was. She put on white rubber gloves and examined the body amongst the other officers who were fluttering around the crime scene. Last time I checked, seventeen year old girls did not behave like that when seeing a decapitated head. I remember all I had done was simply write down the comments and details Kaneki had said as she examined the victim and made me type it out as a report and yet, she had given me great praise.

Our second case was on the field where we were on the look for the murderer of someone who was crushed by construction poles. When we saw the murderer come out of a nearby cafe on the streets, Kaneki took initiative and took out her bagde; the murderer had immediately made a run as he dropped his coffee. We chased after him calling backup on the run and we separated to corner him in an alley. She had sprinted like lightning and unlatched her holster for her gun and pointed at the criminal. Despite her soft personality and fragile demeanor, she was stern and serious when catching criminals. Kaneki looked cool; I respected her. After the guy gave in, she called over me to cuff his hands and drag him back to the police car. She had commented how nice it was to have someone stronger than her to strain the criminal as we walked back.

After that, we matched each other more and worked like cogs that were turning together. However, our last case had come by soon and I didn’t see her again.

 

It was on a gloomy day and the rain had ceased to stop as it poured down on us like we were little dust. We were assigned to work on field with Senior Investigator Mado Kureo. My first impression of him was that he was plain creepy. He was obsessed with his guns; he apparently had a collection of them from a revolver to a machine gun. However, I came to respect him when he told me something as he taught other skills to me when Kaneki was absent: “All you need is a strong will.”

Everybody had told me I was unlucky to be working with Investigator Mado, but I beg to differ: I believe I was lucky. I feel fortunate to have been able to work with him. However, that was the first and last time I ever got to work with him.

The three of us had found the criminal who had kidnapped a mother and a young girl in elememtary. The mother was held hostage while the girl was protected beside Kaneki. The criminal had a gun positioned to the mother’s head, but Investigator Mado had shot his hand and fell to the ground, gripping his hand that was stinging from the rain. The mother immediately bolted to us and held her child and stood behind me. Just when we thought the criminal was captured, he had shot Mado in chest. That’s when Kaneki took initiative and yelled an order at me.

“Amon-san, take the mother and child to the station and get them checked up immediately!”

Shocked, he retorted back scanning the scene in front of him.

“What about you and Mado-san!?”

“Now is not the time to be worried about me. What’s important is the mother and child! I order you to go back to the station, now!”

I bit my lower lip and clenched my fists. I mumbled out “understood” and took them to the station immediately.

 

From what I heard, Kaneki had shot the criminal on the leg and had called for medical support right after she had cuffed him. The medical support treated Investigator Mado immediately and found he had barely missed the line of death and had been shut in with coma. The criminal was put into prison for the charge of kidnapping and holding hostage and the mother and child had recovered well and was going on with their daily lives. The child named Fueguchi Hinami had personally came in to the station after to thank the investigators on that day who saved her and her beloved mother. As for myself, I had gotten promoted to a First Rank Officer.

All was well with everyone except one: Kaneki Ken. On the day we saved the Fueguchis, Kaneki went missing. The medical support had assumed she had went back to the station early and the next day, everyone else thought she had caught a cold, but it is now mid December and she hasn’t been seen since that day. Due to her long absence, I’ve been assigned my own subordinate, Mado Akira: the daughter of Mado Kureo.

We had quite the rocky start. We both being passive, didn’t really bond well and Akira being the perfect and cocky person she is, didn’t really mesh well with me. It was really hard to get used to and for what ever reason, I feel she holds a grudge against me for her father.

 

Today is December 18th, two days before my superior’s birthday. I had a little box wrapped in pastel purple with a little blue bow on top. I placed it inside my top drawer and longed for the awaited day and hoped for her appearance. Everyday, as I checked in to the station, I scanned the records to see if she had returned as well, but there was no luck. I would steal a glance at the empty desk next to me and nothing would change by the end of the day.

This went on for four straight days with no change whatsoever. However, on the fifth day, ten minutes after I had arrived, a complete stranger had walked in and set their black brief case next to my desk. Startled, I shifted my head up immediately only to find someone who did not look familiar to me at all. She had long white hair in a high pony tail and she wore all black attire - her blazer, skirt, tights, shoes - all black. I had hoped to see her face as she walked in, but her long bangs had covered her eyes only leaving her pursed lips visible.

After she had set down her case, she sat down and brushed her long bangs to the side and turned to me.

“It’s been a while, Amon-san.”

I saw her gray eyes and was taken aback. This was Kaneki Ken. However, she is no longer the one I knew. Kaneki’s gray eyes used to be as clear as crystal and gave off a warm and calm feeling. Now, they are stormy gray; it’s as if her personality contradicts to her eyes telling me that she is a storm before calm.

“I-it sure has, Kaneki,” was all that fell out of my mouth.

By this time, Akira had noticed that there was another Investigator and took a glance at the girl in all black. She thought for a minute and stood up.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Third Class Investigator Kaneki Ken. I am Rank Two Investigator, Mado Akira.”

Kaneki, piecing together the clues, chuckled and commented, “Nice to meet you as well, Akira-san. Also, I’d rather have you address me without the formalities. Makes me awkward when I’m younger than you.”

Akira followed suit at the comment and said back, “Of course, Kaneki.”

Then, Kaneki gave her wishes of luck and walked off towards an office for another Investigator. She stood tall and held her head up high as she went off; she looked lonely and unreachable.

I went back to typing out my report for my last case in a daze and later went to a meeting for another case. Throughout the whole meeting, my mind was a blank and I, unfortunately, had Akira cover for me several times. I didn’t even know what the meeting was about anymore and everyone’s talking was tuned out. Soon enough, it was already time to go home and he was in front of his apartment in a flash. Days passed by within what felt like hours as time flowed by with each second ticking away one by one, the pastel purple present forgotten in the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if you guys could tell me if you'd like me to continue this or not! Thank You!


End file.
